The Days of Our Lives
by Rhochesse08
Summary: A bunch of one-shots involving the New Order members, and their daily lives. I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Telltale.
1. Birthday Time

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! Leave a review. Hope you enjoy.

As Jessie walked down the main roads in Beacontown, she noticed a few things when was walking. She saw that every street, roadway, and alley was completely empty. All the shops had streamers up for some weird reason, it wasn't even a holiday. She saw Axel and Olivia outside the Order Hall.

"JESSIE!" They said in unison

"Axel! Olivia!," she said, "Where is everyone?"

"They're inside." She replied.

Jesse hesitantly stepped inside the hall, with Axel and Olivia trailing behind her. When she walked insidie she saw Radar. As soon as Jesse was going to say something, all the Beacontowners jumped out and yelled,

SURPRISE

She was in awe when she saw everyone come together, just to surprise her. Even Petra and Stella came! Lukas came out the back with Jessie's favorite dessert, vanilla cupcakes. Olivia and Radar set the entire party up.

"Wow," Jessie finally said, "this is incredible everyone! Thanks so much!"

Once the party started, everyone was socializing. They all had a reason to celebrate Beacontown's hero and defender on her birthday. Everyone ate at least two cupcakes. But the most memorable part, were the games.

They had 'Pin the Tail on the Llama", Monoply, and Spin the bottle. Jesse (male) won Pin the Tail, Radar (somehow) won Monoply, and don't even get me started on Spin the Bottle.

"Alright everybody," Olivia said "Time for our last game! SPIN THE BOTTLE!

During the bottle spinning, Ivor was 'voluntold' to go first. As he spun the bottle, it landed on Harper. Everyone was so excited.

"Oh, Ivor's gonna kiss Harper!" Petra cooed. She usually didn't do things like that, but today was a day of celebration and fun, so she couldn't resist.

Ivor was obviously very embarrassed by the situation. He turned one thousand times redder.

"This is child's play, I tell you," Ivor shouted, "CHILDS PLAY!"

"Well then, you shouldn't have joined." Harper said.

She leaned in and gave Ivor a peck on the lips. Everyone screamed. The NOOTS have shipped them ever since the event a of PAMA.

As every one calmed down, it was Olivia's turn next. The bottle spum and landed on Axel.

Jesse(male, this is an AU where their siblings) whispered loudly to his sister, "This is it, our ships are coming true!"

"Hey!" Olivia said as she blushed. Everyone knew she liked Axel. Everyone also knew Axel liked Olivia too. So, it was no suprise when both leaned in symc to give a short, sweet kiss on the lips.

It was Jesse's turn now. He quickly spun the bottle nervously. It landed on Petra.

She blushed and said, "Let's just get this over with." They kissed for about five GOOD seconds. Everyone was cheering.(You see where this is going. Right;))

Jessie took a deep breath as she spun the bottle. She looked up to see who it landed on. Lukas. It landed on Lukas. By now everyone was really, REALLY excited for this one. Both said nothing. They stared into each other's eyes. Jessie made the first move.

She pulled him by his shirt, and kissed him for what felt like forever.


	2. Going Out (Part one)

A\N: Second chapter.. I know nobody really reads my fanfic, so I'll just go ahead and start the story.

Petra was a great warrior, sure. She was also a good friend. Yep. But what nobody knew, is that she had a soft spot for a certain thing or being. I can't tell you now, but YOU can find out by reading this chapter.

All in all, everything had been going great for Petra. She lived a great life, full of adventures. She rarely had time to stay in Beacontown. Everyone knew that Petra could be a very kind and loving person. But, she wouldn't need a lover in her life, though everyone shipped her with Jesse. On Jessie's birthday,(which you just read) they played spin the bottle. Petra was flustered anytime anyone bring the event up in a conversation.

Today, though, would be different.

Jesse waited outside the bakery. He was early today. The bakery opened at 7am, but he came at 6:45. He checked his watch and sighed. He started walking towards the gates of Beacontown. He had to deliver a letter anyways. It was a letter to his newest friend, Romeo. Since Romeo was in the area, after completing the repairs in the Underground, he decided to deliver it before he forgets.

He walked up the roads outside of Beacontown, and saw Petra's home. Of course this wasn't a permanent home, seeing that Perta was always out adventuring, but she still need at least an out-of-adventure place to stay.

Jesse thought she was out in the great unknown. So, he quickly walked past her property, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. He knew anyone could knew watching, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He almost got away, until...

She came out of her house.

"Oh...," she said, "didn't expect to see you here." Petra usually wasnt nervous around guys she knew. But, she was quite anxious.

"Umm, yeah." Jesse replied "I was wondering if ,a-after I drop off this letter, m-maybe we could, ya know, go out like, for some coffee.."

"Sure. I have literally nothing better to do." Petra said confidently.

"Soo, at noon?"

"Noon."

Noon it was, and noon it shall be. Jesse excitedly hurried down the sidewalk and got to Romeo's place. Jesse walked on the porch, and knocked on the door.

No answer. So, he knocked again.

Still no answer.

Jesse just put the letter in his mailbox and left. Considering it was now 7:05, he hurried down to the bakery. He got two pies and left. He headed home because he knew from past experiences, that you can never be too prepared. When he got home, he took a long, warm shower. Anxiously he checked the time. 8:00. He sighed in relief.

As he left the bathroom, he had a huge delimma whether he should wear the usual green overalls and black shirt, or the more casual jeans and a red T-shirt. He didn't want Petra to think they were on a date, so he went with the casual

(Time skipppppp)

Jesse tapped nervously on the table, as he waited for Perta to come. He was quite early. It was only 11:50. He looked around the cafe. He then realized he forgot to give her the address!

Quickly getting up, Jesse rushed out and practically ran to her house. Panting and sweating, he knocked on the door trying to catch his breath. Petra opened the door.

"Oh. Hey." She said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot to tell you the address." Jesse said.

Petra chuckled as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"What" he asked slightly offended.

"There's only ONE cafe in Beacontown." She replied.

Jesse blushed. Petra smirked slyly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on," she said, "wouldn't want to be late. Right?"

A\N: Sorry this is so late. Hope everyone has a happy holidays and a great new year! Also, my next chapter probably won't get here until January. So please wait. Thanks! :)


	3. Going Out (Part Two)

A/N: Hey. I know I haven't really been posting. Sorry 'bout that... But, it's mainly because I've lost my inspiration to do this. Plus school and personal matter to deal with. Nonetheless, I will do this because I like it :). So, as always, please leave a review, I really appreciate the comments!

~Love, Rhochesse08.

They walked shoulder-to-shoulder. Silently. Not laying a single eye on each other. They knew they had lots of things in common. But now, it seemed like they had nothing.

Jesse was the first to break the ice.

"So... what do you do, when your not adventuring and all." he asked. Mainly out of curiosity.

"I guess I just go around , making sure everything's fine. Sometimes it feels like I'm taking Jessie's job. Eventually, I'll just go to Champion City." Petra said.

Then, it was back to silence.

When they reached the café, he opened the door for her. Jesse wanted to be a nice gentleman. Petra just smiled and walked in.

They went to the counter which had a short line formed in front of it.

"The line's usually never this short.," Petra remarked, "Not for a Saturday."

Jesse nodded his head, being the introvert he is. He always got shy around girls, except Jessie his sister, of course. He always felt embarrassment when saying, really, anything to them. Like he could've said something better.

Petra on the other hand, took pride in everything she said. The only time she genuinely felt embarrassed, was when she was wrong. Other than that she usually stayed with the atmosphere.

When they were at the counter, they ordered.

"Um... I'll have a chocolate cappichino with whipped cream and a croissant." Jesse said.

He loved crossaints.

"And I'll have your peppermint latte and a red velvet cupcake.

She loved red velvet.

They tried to find a table, but they were all full. So, they went to a booth.

Petra hated the awkward silence anywhere. Literally anywhere. Right now she was on the verge of saying, 'Please say something, anything.' But she held back. This stayed the same for five minutes. Their food hadn't even come yet.

"Where's our food?" She asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I don't know," he replied. "They usually never take this long."

It may seem odd, but this one remark started a conversation. They talked for ten minutes straight laughing, whispering, and storytelling. Neither of them realized that their food still hadn't come.

"Wait our food..." Jesse said finally.

"Oh..." Petra said.

They went up to the counter hand-in-hand. And asked where their food was. Right then and there, they found their connection.

Being together.

"Ah... Young Love" an old lady said.

"I remember those good ol' days" said anoter bystander.

He kind of sounded like a boomer saying that.

When they first got to the café, it was noon. Now it was 1:25.

After they got their food, Petra told Jesse that she needed a bit of air. They went outside to get air seats.

"Ah. This was fun. We should do this more often." Petra said.

"Yeah. At first I thought this cafe had bad crossiants, but now that I've tried them, I really love 'em." Jesse said.

This sparked another convo between the two. Except, this one lasted for twenty minutes.

When they finished their food and drinks, they walked home. Hand-in-hand.

No silence.

"Thanks again. But next time, I'll pay." Petra said excitedly.

"No problem." Jesse replied.

As they reached Petra's house, they said their goodbyes.

"I'll see you soon, Jesse."

Bye, Petra."

"I also have something to give you," She said. "Close your eyes."

He did.

She made a shuffling noise.

"OK. Open" she said finally.

As he opened his eyes, she suddenly kissed him. On the lips.

He felt his cheeks go hot.

When she pulled back, she looked at him.

He looked at her.

Then, he kissed her without warning.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this Jetra. ;) I'm going to try to be more active for you guys. Thanks

~Love, Rhochesse08


	4. Sunset Valley (Part One)

A/N: I'm not dead ya'll! I hope you all are doing well during this COVID-19 pandemic. I thought I'd do a Lukesse fanfic this time! Hope you enjoy! :)

I really like him. I think you know who I'm talking about.

Lukas.

Him and his blonde, beautiful hair. His eyes blue and full of curiosity. The funny thing is ...

..I have a hunch that he likes me back.

Oh! How rude of me! My name is Jesse. But for now, lets just say I'm Jess (not to get confused with my brother, whose name is also Jesse).

I sit on the hills looking out toward the valleys, where the sunset is most beautiful. I come here to clear my mind on anything from duties to unusual requests. You name it!

I sigh. Sometimes I feel like I never have any time for my friends and Beacontowners.

That's when I heard a noise coming from behind me.

I never looked back.

I probably should've.

"Hey Jess." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Lukas? What are you doing out here?" I asked.

He sat next to me. My heart pounded. I got neverous for a second.

"I could ask you the same thing." He slyly replies.

Ah. There he was. The Lukas I have grown to know and love. Somehow I begin to tell him what I AM doing out here, but me being me had to reply with this:

"If I tell you will you tell me?"

"Mhm."

I begin to explain, "Well, this is like my peace spot. I come here to clear my mind."

"Clear your mind of what?" he interrupts.

Okay. I didn't want him to think that I'm not worthy enough to run Beacontown because I know I am. But then again, if I show him that I can which really I can't, things might get... awkward.

"Stuff." I say, not wanting to get into it.

He says, "Could you be more vague?"

Of course, at this response, I have to tell specifics.

"Well, for example when Ms. Burr (A/N: excuse the Hamilton reference) asked me to herd different animals, of course I accept."

He nods.

I continue, "So I do just that. When I get back with her,she asks me if I would like to join her in the 'preservation of the animals'. Not thinking I accept. So, when we get there they are all in cages. Then I guess you already know what happens next. When all that happened I got reminded of Reuben."

I soon realise that I'm crying.

He wipes my tears away.

"Oh Jess," he says, "you dont have to stare at a sunset to clear your mind. You can just talk to one of us. We're always here for you."

Then what happened next is going to surprise both of us.

A/N: Left it on a cliffhanger for y'all! Again, sorry for the Hamilton reference. But, since Burr killed, it made sense to give him a character like that. Hope you guys enjoyed it! See y'all next time! ;)


	5. I'm out

Hi everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated.. it's because I'm out of my MCSM phase. I'm now on Wattpad writing a Hamilton fanfic. My user is mizzy- Rea. I may not write from here anymore, just wanted to tell you all. Thanks.


End file.
